Póker
by Makie Karin
Summary: Y solo vio como Allen se iba de la Orden, para luego que ese simple hecho, haga que ella este obsesionada con un juego. /Allena/ esto es por el reto "Póker" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Hoshino Katsura que vuelve con el capítulo 220 en 16 de Noviembre.

Personajes principales: Allen, Lenalee.

Por el reto "póker" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas"

* * *

Póker de Lenalee.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que aún era de noche y que otra pesadilla se apodero de ella, significando que no podría volver a dormir así de fácil, ella solo dio un suspiro mientras que se levantaba de su cama y se ponía unas zapatillas. Lenalee estaba segura de una cosa, cuando no podía dormir lo mejor era ir hasta la cafetería y tomar un vaso de agua, así se calmaba de las pesadillas que aparecían una vez al mes –sin falta–. Guiada por los tantos años que estuvo en la orden, la chica –aunque estaba muy oscuro- camino por los pasillos y bajo las escaleras con total calma, mientras que escuchaba el fuerte viento que chocaba contra las ventanas. Una vez en la cafetería tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, mientras tomaba de a poco, vio aquel comedor que ahora estaba vació y sin poder evitarlo, recordó la montaña de comida que cierto chico comía, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios que estaban un poco secos.

Escuchó un ruido, seguido de un " _Shh, timcampy, deja de hacer ruido",_ era un susurro leve, pero ella reconoció la voz y con sumo cuidado, camino hasta las escaleras sin hacer algún ruido y ahí lo vio, al chico que hace casi nada estaba pensando, él tenía los cabellos blancos cubiertos con un gorro de lana mientras que ropas nunca antes vistas por la chica estaba puesta en su cuerpo. Ella pudo preguntarse el por qué estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, bajando por las escalares y no queriendo hacer ruido.

 _"¿Tal quiera una comida de media noche?"_ , Lenalee quería llamarlo, decirle por qué se encontraba a esta hora por los pasillos, pero no pudo decir nada –su garganta no le permitía– y solo le vio a lo lejos, pensó que iría a la cafetería, pero cuando él siguió recto y se dirigió a la puerta principal, se dio cuenta que no quería comer y que estaba por irse de la Orden, ella no sabía que pensar, no parecía que Allen quería irse para no volver, pero entonces ¿A dónde iba?

Una vez que Allen salió por la puerta, ella intento seguirle, pero hubo un viento tal que la hizo detenerse y notar que estaba lloviendo fuerte, por lo cual la curiosidad creció, pero sus ganas de seguirlo con nada más que un pijama disminuyeron. Entonces solo vio como Allen se iba y cerraba la puerta.

.

 _¿A dónde vas Allen-kun?_

 _….._

– ¿Qué harías si vieran a alguien escabulléndose de la Orden en la noche?

Lavi le vio por un rato, en su mirada estaba bien grabado la pregunta de "¿Por qué la pregunta?", y ella tenía una mirada de que lo dijera, sin estar en rodeos, por lo cual Lavi rió un poco. Lenalee no se sintió ofendida, puesto que el pelirrojo siempre era así y que de verdad quería tener su ayuda –ya que Kanda solo le dijo un… " _No me importaría"–._

– Mn… eso es algo muy fácil de decir, lo seguiría. Sobre todo si es extraño, como, por ejemplo, con Yu pensaría que iría a matar alguien, con Kro-chan… la verdad es que no sé si me atrevería a seguirlo, ya que tal vez me quiera chupar la sangre.

– Lavi, Krory no es un vampiro.

– Es lo que él quiere que pienses Lena –ella hizo una mueca– bueno, sigo, con Allen pensaría en muchas cosas, ya que… si es de noche, quién sabe, tal vez algunas costumbres de Cross se le pegaron.

Bookman jr sonrió al ver la mirada que cambio de la joven Lee al hablar el albino.

– Entonces ¿Irás a seguir a Allen-chan?

– ¡¿Qué?! Yo… no –el pelirrojo agrandó su sonrisa– sí, yo vi a Allen ayer irse de la Orden.

– Ya veo, por eso el interés. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que Allen vaya a ponerte los cuernos Lena.

– Lavi no estamos saliendo.

Ella se enojó, pero Lavi no paró de reír y es ahí cuando Lenalee decidió darle un, no tan fuerte, palmada en la espalda, lo cual fue suficiente para que éste se callara. Allen era su amigo, solo eso, por eso estaba preocupada por él, porque era su amigo y lo quería mucho. Y después que Lavi dejara de quejarse de la palmada, relamió sus labios y le vio con ese ojo verde.

– ¿Lo irás a seguir?

Ella dudo en su respuesta y Lavi solo sonrió.

– Yo no quiero pensar nada malo de Allen, de verdad, solo digo que si sale de noche y no quiere que nadie se entere… no sé, tal vez Allen vaya a burdeles, sabes, él es hombre, tiene sus necesidades y como estaba Cross… yo creo que ya estaría como acostumbrado.

Lenalee se quedó impactada por las palabras que le dio Lavi, porque Allen actuaba extraño cuando esta mañana le pregunto a dónde fue ayer, el albino solo había puesto una excusa absurda "solo iba por un vaso de agua". Era obvio que ella no le creyó, pero le dijo "Ah... bueno, solo era eso".

– No creo que eso haga Allen-kun.

Lavi se encogió de hombros.

– No sé Lena… La verdad es que yo también negaría que nuestro Allen-chan haga ese tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es de que él tiene una parte mala, ¿Alguna vez le has visto jugar póker?, es ahí cuando Allen parece malvado… entonces… ¿Por qué no podría ir a un burdel?

Lenalee… ya no pudo debatir.

…

Ella después de un tiempo pudo pensar "Tal vez solo ayer se fue y… nunca más lo haga", entonces para confirmar esa idea –y la verdad no querer pensar en las cosas que dijo Lavi– lo esperó, sí, en un lugar exacto para que él no la vea, pero ella pueda ver si alguien se iba o no. Y esperó, ahí, pasaban los minutos y mientras iba avanzando las horas, ella parecía algo más calmada, pensando… en que Allen no era lo que planteó Lavi.

– Vamos Tim y esta vez no hagas ruido.

La china estaba por dormirse, estaba tapándose con una manta medianamente gruesa, pero antes de cerrar totalmente los ojos… puedo escuchar las suaves palabras de alguien, se despertó de golpe –y casi se cae de su silla–. Ella vio al albino con las mismas ropas de ayer…

.

Tal vez no fue la mejor idea ir a seguirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, estaba detrás de él, cubriéndose con la manta de color café, evitando mostrar la cara. Cuando Allen fue al pueblo y fue a la peor parte del mismo, ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo que dijo Lavi. Y para colmo, el albino era algo así como conocido en el lugar, algunos le hablaban y otros le decían "¿Estás buscando otra víctima?" y el albino solo les sonreía y les decía "Bueno, es que lo necesito".

 _"Entonces… ¿Por qué no podría ir a un burdel?"_

Lenalee se quedaba tan impactada que le costaba ir siguiéndole, pensando que tal vez todo lo que dijo Lavi era verdad y que… Allen no era lo que ella pensaba que era. ¿Allen yendo a un burdel? Eso… no era posible, ¿verdad?

Entonces vio a Allen entrando a… un lugar de apuestas.

..

 _"¿Alguna vez le has visto jugar póker?"_

Ella se enojó, bien, Allen no iba a burdeles –eso era bueno–, bien, Lavi de verdad le puso la idea de que Allen era de otra forma, pero de igual manera el albino estaba haciendo una cosa ilegal. El albino sonreía como un niño bueno –como él le sonreía a ella– mientras que iba ganando en las apuestas. Ella solo pudo enojarse, enojarse porque Allen no le dijo que hacía esto, porque Allen otra vez se negó a decirle algo a ella. Pero sonrió cuando vio que tenía dinero en el bolsillo y al darse cuenta que ella también sabía jugar.

Solo quería mostrarle a Allen que ella podía ganarle y que lo que hacía era malo. Ella se presentó con su manta tapándole la cara y algo de dinero, y el albino se presentó como un niño tierno que no sabía mucho del juego.

Pero al final… él ganó todo.

…..

Pasaron semanas, en donde todo fue habitual, Allen se iba a las apuestas tres veces a la semana y siempre a la misma hora, Lenalee le seguía con algo de dinero para intentar ganarle y siempre Allen ganaba.

Al día siguiente iba con Lavi para decirle si podían jugar póker… ella quería ganarle.

.

– ¿Lenalee?

Ella pestaño unas cuantas veces, para luego notar la presencia del albino, aquel le veía con esos ojos plateados medio preocupados.

– ¿Pasa algo Allen?

Bien… ella estaba molesta y eso se notó en su tono de voz, además que estaba cansada de perder con Allen, todo el tiempo era lo mismo y ella quería darle un lección, mostrarle que hacer lo que hacía estaba mal, decirle que esa sonrisa de niño bueno solo se podía regalar a ella y a nadie más. Los ojos plateados se posaron en ella y no se quisieron desviar.

– No… Bueno sí, em… –Allen parecía algo torpe con las palabras- ¿Estas bien? Pareces algo cansada… ¿Estas durmiendo bien?

Ella ahí notó que era muy posible que tuviera ojeras, ya que no podía dormir, estaba cansada que Allen ganara y que ella solo perdiera en esto, además que no entendía el cómo ganaba el albino, ella le ganaba a Lavi en el póker, entonces ¿Por qué no le podía ganar a Allen? Esa pregunta evitaba que Morfeo venga. Luego de poner involuntariamente su mano en los ojos para notar sus ojeras, Lenalee le vio al albino algo seria.

– Si estoy bien –su notó era de molestia– muy bien y yo al menos digo que es lo que me pasa.

Allen le vio algo –muy– extrañado, pero antes que el albino pudiera demostrar su confusión con palabras… ella se fue, se levantó de la silla de la cafetería molesta –no sabía por qué– y se fue, si, a buscar a Lavi para seguir jugando póker y ver… si ella mejoro en algo.

Esto se volvía como una adicción, en donde ella no descansaría hasta ganarle a Allen.

..

– ¿No crees que es demasiado Lena?

– No Lavi… sigamos jugando.

El pelirrojo solo bostezó mientras que agarraba sus cartas de nuevo, ella estaba tan concentrada en sus cartas que no notó que Lavi se estaba por dormir, tampoco notó las tantas quejas que daba este. Solo pensaba "esta vez sí le voy a ganar".

– Lena… ya es tarde… debo hacer informes… por favor ten piedad de tu pobre amigo…

Ella le vio por un instante y por ese momento se dio cuenta de tantas veces que ella le obligó a Lavi a jugar hasta tarde, en otro momento ella le hubiera dejado ir a dormir, pero ahora… ella solo quería ganarle, no a Lavi, –a Bookman jr ya le ganó hace tiempo– sino a Allen y como el pelirrojo era el único que sabía jugar –Kanda se negó hacerlo cuando le dijo "¿Qué puta es eso?"– no había otra opción, además… el parchado era el único que se daba cuenta que si ella mejoraba o no. Ella siguió viendo sus cartas.

– Vamos Lavi… un juego más.

– ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con jugar póker?

– No estoy obsesionada, solo que me gusta el juego.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Allen va a apostar en las noches?

Con sus labios cansados el pelirrojo pudo dar una sonrisa que decía "yo lo sé todo" y por ese acto ella abrió grande sus ojos, Lenalee le vio, dejando de lado sus cartas.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Lenalee… yo ya te dije, –bostezó– si viera a alguien saliendo lo perseguiría, una vez vi a Allen salir, yo estaba haciendo informes, y para descansar algo decidí seguirlo, la verdad es que no me sorprendió nada y tampoco lo veo como algo malo, es más es necesidad.

– Sí lo sabías ¿Por qué me dijiste que Allen iba a burdeles?

– Para que a ti te dé curiosidad y para que tú lo sigas, pensaba que le ibas a gritar en la calle y la verdad es que ahora me arrepiento, no pensaba que te ibas a obsesionar con eso. ¿Lena por qué tanto quieres ganarle a Allen?

 _"Para darle un lección y mostrarle que lo que hace está mal, no se debe apostar, eso está mal"_ Ella no dijo nada, no pudo responder a eso y solo vio como Lavi se levantaba, y se iba, mientras que susurraba un "Buenas noches".

….

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Ahora ella se quedó ahí sentada en la mesa de apuestas, mientras que buscaba algo de dinero en sus bolsillos para poder darle al albino lo que ganó, al darse cuenta que no había nada… solo se sorprendió, mientras que maldecía mentalmente. Ella se dio cuenta ahí que no sabía por qué era la razón de esta obsesión, por qué iba jugando cada vez más, por qué le enojaba ver al albino sentado en esa mesa de apuestas con la sonrisa más tierna del mundo. Hace poco se dio cuenta que… aquella sonrisa que regalaba a los del casino… era más tierna de lo que le regalaba a ella, por eso, desde ese momento quiso con más ganas ganarlo… pero no sabía muy bien por qué le molestaba tanto verlo ahí. Sus ojos violetas parcialmente tapados con la manta café se levantaron, dejaron de ver sus bolsillos y se encontró con la cara de buen niño de Allen.

– ¿No tiene dinero? –ella se congelo al escuchar la voz de Allen– No se preocupes, me puede dar esa manta café, debe valer algo.

Lenalee dudo, puesto que la única forma que Allen no sabía que era ella la que jugaba cada vez contra él, era por su manta, aquella que era un regalo de Jerry, ella solo sujeto su manta por un breve rato mientras que veía la mano extendida de Allen. Ella frunció el ceño, mientras que se paraba.

…Bien… no le pudo ganar al final y la verdad es que ya no importaba, estaba harta de estar así. Allen podía hacer lo que quisiera, a ella ya no le importaba.

Con un movimiento rápido, la manta fue botada a la mano del albino.

– Ahí está tu premio Allen.

Ella había exclamado, casi gritado, mientras que se iba del lugar y para asegurar que Allen no la alcanzara, activo su inocencia y se fue saltado –parecía que volaba– por la cuidad hasta llegar a la Orden. Mientras se iba, escuchó un "Espera Lenalee" de parte de Allen.

….

El viento soplaba… mucho, mientras que ella veía el amanecer, aunque solo se encontraba con una pijama, ella no sentía frío, seguía molesta con lo de Allen, que ella no pudo hacer que le diera una lección, que ella no pudo hacer que él se arrepintiera de ir sonriendo a cualquiera con esa sonrisa que era solo para ella. En esos momentos de silencio y paz, ella pudo darse cuenta del por qué la molestia. Al darse cuenta ella solo dio una sonrisa algo triste, mientras que suspiraba.

– ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti?

Estaba en el techo, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que ella se fue a la Orden. Al escuchar aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de que Allen estaba ahí, pidiéndole permiso. Ella solo desvió la mirada… Un viento helado sopló y ella tembló algo. Fue ahí cuando la manta café fue puesta encima de ella y los ojos violetas vieron a la figura blanca sentarse junto a ella. La china estaba sentada en el techo de la Orden.

– Lavi me dijo lo que paso –comenzó a decir el albino viéndola– no sabía que a ti te gustaba ir a jugar… –calló por un breve rato– lo siento Lenalee, no sabía que te molestaba que yo jugara.

– No… –ella no le veía– déjalo Allen, no importa.

Los ojos plateados le vieron algo triste y luego, Allen busco algo entre sus bolsillos, Lenalee solo quería que el otro se vaya, estaba molesta por no poder ganarle al albino en el póker y…

– ¿Quieres jugar?

Entonces vio cartas…

– Sé que está mal, pero… quiero jugar contigo, quiero apostar una disculpa, si tu ganas me perdonas y si yo gano… –sus labios temblaron– puedes seguir enojada.

Por un breve rato el viento dejo de soplar y ambos se quedaron viéndose, mientras que el amanecer estaba de fondo. Lenalee pudo recordar como ella sabía jugar, como aquella vez vio a Tapp y Suman jugar el juego, como ella pregunto qué es lo que estaban jugando y como se jugaba. Luego recordó como ambos murieron y ahora Allen jugaba.

Ella agarró las cartas.

* * *

Fin… de la parte de Lenalee, pronto va a ver la parte Allen. No sé si lo hice bien, de verdad, díganme ¿Está bien?, ¿Va con el póker o desvaríe mucho?

Bueno aquí está el fin del reto, me gusto hacer esta historia, siempre la quise hacer desde que Manu puso el reto hace tiempo, pero bueno, aquí está Manu, no llores más que no olvide el reto. Aunque… aun así me siento algo insegura sobre esto.

Bueno espero que les gusta mi segunda historia Allena. Sin más espero leer lo que piensas de esta historia.

Hasta la otra parte.


End file.
